Taken
by Shadows Little Miss
Summary: while eating out Misaki is taken away by two strange men. What will Usagi do now? What horrid things have they done to Misaki?
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION: This is my first Fan fiction, so forgive me. ALSO…THIS CONTAINS RAPE ALONG WITH SOME OTHER HORRIBLE THINGS. Forgive me for I have a horrible mind. YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED.**

* * *

"What do you think of this one Masashi?" a man with a deep, heavy voice said from the dark corner of the restaurant.

"You've done very well Kenta," Masashi replied as he set his eyes on the scene before him.

This wasn't an odd thing he was looking at; it was just an ordinary dinner between to men. A business meeting perhaps? Or was it possibly a friendly get-together? What ever the case was, it did not matter to the two men who sat in the shadows of the dimly lit restaurant, for their eyes were only on one prize.

Sitting across from the larger man was a smaller male, around the age of 20. His hair was dark, and his eyes were a bright green color. His frame was very small and he didn't seem to have very much muscle. This boy, whose name they had overheard as "Misaki", was the perfect target! All in all, it was probably Kenta's best pick.  
"Good," Kenta replied with a dark laugh in his voice. "We can strike soon."

* * *

"Usagi," Misaki said in panic as his lover took his hand up in his much larger hand. "This is a public place! Let's not do this," he complained as his wide eyes looked to see if anyone was looking.

"Yes, this is a public place, but what's the problem?" he asked as a devilish smile danced across his face. "It's not like I'm making love to you! It's just a simple gesture. Besides, no one knows you here, it's fine!" With that said, Akihiko squeezed Misaki's hand a little tighter and then let it go.

What a wonderful night this was! Usagi had finally finished his latest novel, meaning he had some time to spend with his lover. Misaki. So what did they do? They went for a 'night on the town'- or at least that's what Usagi called it. But the night was coming to a close. It would soon be time to go home.

"Are you ready?" Usagi asked as he reached for the bill.

"Yeah," the youth said in reply as he stood up. "I just need to use the restroom." With that he turned and walked away as his lover called to him "Miss you!"

How embarrassing! Misaki thought as he walked into the men's room. Usagi always made a scene in public. By now Misaki figured he should be used to it, but he never was.

As the youth relieved himself he heard the door open, though he thought nothing of it. Finished, Misaki turned around to be face to face with two larger men. (Or should I say face to chest?)

Had they been watching him pee? What strange men, Misaki thought as he proceeded to push past them, not even bothering to look at their faces. He just wanted to get out of the bathroom.

"Misaki?" The larger of the two men said.

Hearing his name being called Misaki looked up at them. Did he know them? Before the youth could think the tall man pulled out a cloth and slapped it over Misaki's mouth and nose. Suddenly his legs buckled underneath him. 'What's gong on', Misaki thought as he fell into one of the men. As he did this his cell phone fell out of his pocket, flying across the bathroom floor. But neither of the two men had noticed. Misaki was out cold.

"Good job Masashi," the shorter male said as he pulled Misaki over his shoulder. With that the three of them slipped out of the restroom and to the back door.

* * *

'What's taking Misaki so long?' Akihiko thought as he sat in his seat. It had been a very long time. Could his poor, dear Misaki be stuck in the toilet bowl? Had he fallen in, in need of desperate help? Not wanting to wait, Usagi stood up and walked to the men's room.

"Misaki?" Usagi called as he pushed the door open. As his purple eyes scanned the room he saw no sign of his lover. "Misaki?" he then asked again his heart began to race just a bit faster.

Getting on his knees Usagi looked under the stalls, but no one was in sight. Akihiko was about to get up but his hand touched something. Looking at the object, Usagi right away recognized it. Misaki's cell phone.

Feeling his heart jump up his throat Usagi began to panic. "MISAKI, MISAKI!" he called as he burst out of the small room, but his lover was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION: This is my first Fan fiction, so forgive me. ALSO…THIS CONTAINS RAPE ALONG WITH SOME OTHER HORRIBLE THINGS. There is blood to. D Forgive me for I have a horrible mind. YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED. **

**Also….I wasn't expecting to get so many comments in two days. Thanks so much to EVERYONE! **

* * *

A bright light shone in Misaki's eyes. 'What is this,' he thought as he attempted to look at his surroundings. It was very dim, and the bright light that was blinding him didn't help. Hearing two men talking Misaki began to move his head. Spotting them, Misaki's heart almost stopped. A horrid memory of two men grabbing him flooded into his mind, and with that he let out a yelp.

"Hey, looks like he's awake!" the largest male said with a smirk as he turned to see Misaki. His dark eyes were like a lion about to pounce on his prey as he looked over at the poor 'boy' who was laying on the cold floor. Something in this man's eyes looked wild and it scared Misaki. He looked like he was about do devour him, and not in a good way.

"Look's like it's playtime then," the other commented with a dark laugh as he walked towards Misaki. "I just can't wait to get my hands on him Masashi!" the man said was he tapped Misaki was his leather shoe. "He's just too cute!"

This 'tap' though, was not really a tap, more like a kick. And when it occurred Misaki was pushed backwards, as a yelp escaped his duct taped mouth. 'What's happening to me' Misaki thought as his large green eyes looked up at the two men. A large lump formed in his throat and tears began to stream from his eyes. What was going to happen to Misaki? Was he ever going to see Usagi again? Misaki didn't know, and that is what scared him the most.

"Oh don't cry little one! We only want to fuck you silly!" Kenta said was a smile as let out another chuckle. The image that lay before the two men was a sad one, but not in their eyes. Misaki was on the ground, his legs and wrists bounded together with rope. He was completely naked, though Misaki had probably not noticed yet. He was too scared.

"Please!" Misaki cried out as the two men advanced on him. But his words could not be made out for the duct tape that covered his mouth. "Stop! Please! Please!" Tears continued to stream down from the large eyes but they were soon wiped away by a gooey tongue.

"I'm sorry! I can't understand you!" Masashi said with a dark tone as he licked Misaki's other cheek. "Mmmmm Salty!" he then said with a chuckle as his tongue slid past the boy's cheek and down his neck, trailing to Misaki's chest were it decided to stop and entertain itself with his nipple.

Misaki's entire body went completely stiff. 'Their _violating _me!' Misaki thought as his mind began to shut down. 'What are you doing? This isn't right! Stop touching me! Only Usagi can do that! Only _he_ can touch me there! Stop! Please Just stop!' Theses were all the thoughts that ran through Misaki's mind as the two men 'played' with him. And about 30 minutes into the ordeal Misaki was in a different world.

He was in a world were he had no idea what was actually happening to him. A world where he was with Usagi, in his arms, being cradled ever so tightly. He was in a world where Usagi's lips brushed his ever so softly before giving him a passionate kiss. In his world he was with his lover, and that's all that mattered to him. But soon Misaki was dragged out of his word with a sharp pain in his behind. To Misaki it was like waking up from a good dream that you never wanted to end but it came to a close when Misaki let out a scream.

Masashi's fingers were inside Misaki, but it was nothing like Usagi. It was rough, mean, and it hurt a thousand times more. Seeing Masashi pull out his hands made Misaki's stomach flip. Blood was on his fingers, _his_ blood. This man had dug his fingers into him! Misaki closed his eyes and hit his head hard on the ground. Maybe if he acted like he had passed out, they would stop, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

"Oh! You scared the poor dear!" Kenta said as he let go of Misaki.

"I guess so," the larger male said as he licked his bloody fingers. Theses were some screwed up people! "How about we take a break," he then said. "We don't want to wear out our guest right away! Besides I could use a drink." With that Masashi stood and walked to the door at the other end of the room, and opened it.

As the two were talking Misaki was, very quietly, trying to wriggle himself out of the rope, and had successful done so, but continued to lay here. His butt hurt too much to move. Looking up he then noticed the door was open. 'Usagi!' he thought as he gazed at the door. This could be his only chance to get out of here! It would be a risk, but if he got away, he could get to Usagi.

Sitting up as fast as he could Misaki dashed for the door, and managed to get half of his body out before the large male closed it on him with a very hard force. Misaki let out a scream as the pain wrapped around his arm that was now caught in-between the door and the frame.

"Let go!" Masashi ordered as he slammed the door onto Misaki's arm again, but the boy would not let go! "Fine then!" the man retorted as he continued to hit Misaki's arm with great force.

'Usagi! Usagi!' Misaki thought with each blow. This was his driving force for not letting go, but it was soon shattered as his arm was. Masashi had hit it with so much force that it broke the boy's arm. Letting out a cry Misaki let go, falling to the floor.

"You little bitch!" Kenta said as he picked Misaki up and began to shake him like a rag doll. "You need to be punished!" Shoving Misaki to the ground Kenta unzipped his pants and thrusted himself inside Misaki. But the only thing Misaki was thinking about was the pain.

* * *

It had been several hours since Misaki's disappearance at the restaurant. Naturally Akihiko called the authorities, and they had taken it from there. Now Akihiko was at his home, his face in his large hands. Every one of the officers had told him they would find Misaki and that it would be all right, but Usagi could not stop worrying. What was happening to Misaki? All Usagi could do was sit in the sofa and think…just think.

"Sensei," a woman's voice spoke softly. "How about some tea?" It was Aikawa. She had stopped by after Usagi had called her. When she answered the phone Usagi was still at the restaurant, and he was very distressed. Apparently he didn't know who else to call, or at least that is what he said. Now she was trying to comfort Usagi, and at the same time, she to was scared for Misaki.

"No," Akihiko muttered softly from behind his wall of hands that covered his face. "Misaki is the only one I'll let make tea for me" With that he fell onto the rest of the couch.

'I've never seen Sensei like this!' She thought as she pored herself a cup of tea and sat next to Usagi. 'Misaki…Hurry up and get home!' she thought as she took a sip. There was a long silence that was quickly broken by the sound of the phone ringing. Bolting upright, Akihiko grabbed the phone and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked out of breath. His eyes were wide and his voice was shaking. Had they found Misaki?

"Akihiko!" a voice rang out. It was a familiar voice, but not the voice Usagi was wanting to her. It was Hiroki.

"What?" Usagi asked. Maybe Hiroki had found Misaki! Wait, did he even know he was missing?

"I need to barrow a book from you, I can't seem to find my copy and the library is closed. Can I stop by and pick it up?" He asked, oblivious to what was happening to Akihiko's world. Hearing this Usagi's heart sunk. No dice!

"Sorry," he breathed. "This isn't the greatest time," he said as tears rolled over his cheeks. Seeing this sight Aikawa took in a sharp breath. She had never seen Akihiko cry!

"What's wrong?" Hiroki asked, his voice getting an edge to it. There was a very long pause and then Usagi spoke.

"Misaki's missing," he said in a hushed tone. There was then more silence.

"When?"

"A couple hours ago?"

"Any sign?

"No, I only found his cell phone."

"I'll keep a look out," Hiroki then spoke. He knew Usagi was not holding up so well. "Do you want me to come over?" he then offered.

"No, Aikawa is here." He said as he brushed the tears away. "Besides you and your boyfriend haven't spent much time together."

"Have you told his brother yet?" Hiroki muttered after a moment.

As he spoke this, Usagi felt like there was a knife being plunged into him. How could he be so selfish? He hadn't even told Takahiro.

"No," He whispered. And with that he hung up. Looking at Aikawa he then let out a sight. It was time to make the hardest phone call he would ever make in his life.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. It made me really sad TT^TT Am I a twisted person for writing this? I don't know. I hope to have chapter three up in a couple of days! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Sorry that I haven't posted in my 'couple of days' estimate. I was out of town for the weekend and tomorrow I start school! YUCK! XP It's 12:00 in the morning as I'm writing this, and I should probably go to bed but…I HAVE TO UPDATE! _

* * *

The phone rang once, twice, three times and then a forth. Each ring was like an hour to Akihiko as he sat on the sofa. What was he going to tell Takahiro? How was he going to respond? Well, it didn't matter. All Usagi had to do was tell him. Finally after what seemed like days, someone picked up.

"Hello?" a groggy voice called from the other end of the telephone. It was quite clear that this person had been woken up. But what do you expect; it was three in the morning.

"Takahiro?" Akihiko spoke softly. This was the moment, no turning back now.

"Usagi?" The drowsy man asked. "What's wrong? Why are you calling so late?" he asked. "Is my little brother Misaki all right?" There was a very long pause after this and soon Takahiro became worried. "Usagi?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Misaki is missing," the writer spoke quickly after Takahiro had finished speaking.

"Wh-what?" he asked, a bit shocked. "You're joking!" he said with a heavy sigh. "You know you shouldn't play jokes on old men like me, especially since I've got a sleeping kid."

"Misaki's missing," Akihiko said again, a little more firmer. Finally the stupid brother had caught on and took a sharp breath.

"What?" he asked in utter shock.

"I'm so sorry Takahiro!" Usagi said as his voice began to crack. "We were out eating and Misaki went to the restroom and he was gone when I went to check on him."

"Do you have any clue to where he might be?" Takahiro asked in a panicked tone.

"No, his cell phone was left behind." Usagi explained

"Oh Usagi!" Takahiro breathed. You could clearly tell he was stressed. "I've alertly lost my parents! I can't loose Misaki now," he said in distress.

"I know," Akihiko said in a hurt tone. "It's my entire fault! If only I went in with him, maybe this wouldn't have happened." He muttered.

"No! It's not your fault! You couldn't have prevented this." Takahiro said. There was a long pause then. "Did you call the police?"

"Yes, as soon as I discovered he was gone."

"Any news?"

"No."

"Akihiko?" Takahiro then said with a sharp tone in his voice "Find Misaki, please." He said.

"I will," he replied. There was a bit more talk and soon Usagi had hung up.

"How did he take it?" Aikawa asked from the other side of the room. He concern was very evident. There was no reply. "Sensei?" she then asked after about 10 minutes of silence. "What are you thinking about?"

"I know who took Misaki," Usagi abruptly said as he stood up.

"You do?" she asked with large eyes.

"Yes," Akihiko replied as he pulled on his jacket. "I'll be back, stay here incase we get any calls. You can call me on my cell", and with that Usagi was gone.

* * *

Misaki's head throbbed as he lay on the floor completely naked. What had happened all night had left him exhausted physically and very much so mentally. Misaki even doubted he could stand if he wanted to get up. They had screwed him all night, taking turns, and had clawed at his inside as well. Now they were gone, out of the room, and Misaki was left to rest.

'Why are they doing this to me?' Misaki thought as he lay lifeless on the cold ground. 'I never did anything to them.' These thoughts ran through Misaki's mind all day as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He was in his own little world again, and quite frankly he didn't care what those two did to him anymore. After a while it was very evident, though, that the two had left the building, or where ever Misaki was.

About twelve hours after they had left Misaki, they were back.

"Oh look, he hasn't moved an inch!" Kenta said playfully as he closed the door behind the two. "You know, I've had a really long day at work, I think I need to unload myself," he muttered as he grabbed Misaki and towed him to a brighter corner of the room.

After unzipping his pants, Kenta opened Misaki's mouth wide, and stuck himself inside Misaki. With this great thrust Misaki came back to earth. He couldn't breath! And on top of that it was making Misaki gag. Sure he had done this to Usagi (once or twice) but it was never this _deep._ As Misaki began to choke, he also began to panic. Not knowing what to do to get it out of his mouth, the youth decided to bite down, hard.

A very loud scream of pain escaped Kenta's lips as he fell to the floor. "GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF!" He screamed as he tried to push Misaki off, but the boy wouldn't let go.

Seeing this happen, Masashi tried to pull Misaki off, but again that didn't work. So the large man resulted in kicking Misaki in the face. One, two, three, four, the man continued to kick and finally there was a release.

"Oh my god! Oh my god my dick!" Kenta cried as he rolled on the floor. Misaki, on the other hand, was lying on the floor, smiling. Maybe this man would watch where he stuck himself next time. Besides, Usagi would have approved! There was a deep cut above the youth's eyebrow but in Misaki's mind, it was worth it.

After about 30 minutes of rolling around on the floor Kenta stood up. "I'm going to Fucking kill you!" he screamed as he began to kick at Misaki. As he did this though, Masashi began to laugh.

"This one is a fighter!" he said as he put a hand on Kenta's shoulder.

"Shut up!" Kenta spat as he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Misaki and Masashi alone.

"Looks like I have you for a while!" he said with a smile as he turned Misaki around and began to do him.

Hours and hours passed and Misaki continued to think, 'Usagi, Usagi, Usagi.' After a while though Kenta came back in, with a kitchen knife.

"This kid needs to learn some manners!" Kenta growled from under his breath as he pulled Misaki away from Masashi. Putting the blade against Misaki's skin on his arm, he then smiled. "Here we go!" Kenta chuckled as he pulled the knife along Misaki's arm slowly. This made a very sharp pain shoot into Misaki's arm. Now it was broken _and _it had a large cut in it. "You need some more," Kenta said as he continued to cut Misaki, the entire time Masashi watched.

More time passed and soon the two were gone again. They had left Misaki lay in a pool of his own blood and as Misaki lay there, he felt like he was drowning.

It has been about two hours since the two had left and Misaki looked up at the door. 'When will they be back?' Misaki thought as his weak eyes examined the door. As soon as he laid eyes on the door though a shimmer of hope was sparked in Misaki. They had not fully latched the door! If they weren't in, maybe Misaki could escape. Even if they were there, what would they do?

Pulling his knees under him, Misaki began to almost slither, like a snake, towards the door (With a trail of blood fallowing him.) Once he reached the door he pushed it open with his head and looked at the other side.

It was an apartment! There was a sofa, TV, and towards the back a little kitchen. Looking to his right Misaki almost shouted for joy. There was a window, and a door! With this in mind Misaki continued to drag his bounded, bloody, body towards the door. Once he was in the ray of light that shone through the window he stopped. It felt so warm as it encased him, and it reminded him of his lover. And judging by the light, it was in the morning. With that Misaki concluded that he had been in that room for two nights.

Misaki lay there in the heat for a moment or two before he heard voices coming out from the other side of the door. Maybe they were neighbors! Wait, what if they were the two men? At this point it didn't matter to Misaki, he just wanted out.

Puling his weak body to the door, Misaki raised his bloody arm (the one that wasn't broken) and hit it as hard as he could against the door. He paused for a moment and the continued to hit it. One, two, three, four. Over and over again. And then suddenly a voice got louder.

Misaki's heart almost burst out of his chest as he lay on the floor. What was in store now? It was quite for a very long time, and then suddenly the door knob began to rattle.

* * *

**Well, that was an interesting chapter to write. I wanted to make Usagi's part longer, and I had intended on it…but it's late here and I need sleep. I'll be sure to put it in the next chapter though! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO MISAKI IN A COUPPLE OF DAYS! (Now I must go to sleep so that I may go to school. -_-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I'm not going to lie. After going to sleep for 5 hours and then coming back on to see some reviews, I'm getting excited. **

* * *

It was another beautiful day! The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was a slight breeze with the wind, perfect! 'What a perfect day to bike to work,' Nowaki thought with a smile on his face as he stood halfway out the door.

"Now, don't forget we have dinner tonight!" Hiroki called from within the apartment. "I don't care if someone's head is chopped off and you can save him if you sew it back on! You are going to come to dinner!" he said as he stacked two books on top of each other and stuffed them in his pack. Laughing at this Nowaki walked over to Hiroki and took his chin in the tips of his hands and pressed his lips softly to Hiroki's.

"Ok, I promise I won't miss this," he said with a laugh as he kissed his lover again. As soon as the kiss was over Hiroki pushed Nowaki away.

"I don't have time to play around this morning," Hiroki hissed. "I have to give a big long lecture so I need to go soon," he said as he walked into another room.

"Ok, I'll let you get back to your work then," Nowaki called as he walked out the front door. Taking a left, he then began to walk down the hallway but was stopped short by a banging sound. 'What is that?' He thought in wonder as he looked around, trying to find where it was coming from. It was quiet for a moment and then, Again!

Eyes wondering around, Nowaki spotted the door slightly behind him, the noise was coming from there. "Hello?" he called as he backtracked towards the door. "Hello?" he then asked again. Was someone in trouble? Or was it simply a child who was playing by hitting the door. No, Nowaki didn't think his neighbors had kids. Again the banging occurred. He could at least see if someone was in need of help. If not, it would still be ok.

Putting his hand on the door knob he attempted to turn it. No luck! The door was locked. Looking to his right Nowaki spotted a window, maybe if he looked in he could see what was causing the noise.

Looking inside, Nowaki's heart skipped a beat. There was blood on the floor and it was a trail leading to the door. Pressing his face up against the glass he then saw a pair of legs! Someone was in there! And they were bleeding very badly.

Not really thinking, Nowaki took a book from his pack and hit it against the glass window. One, two, three, one two three. Suddenly the glass then shattered. Pushing the glass aside Nowaki jumped in. The scene before him made his breath stop.

There on the floor Misaki lay. His eyelids were drooped and almost all the color was drained from his body. Quickly taking off his jacket that he was wearing, Nowaki wrapped it around Misaki.

As he was doing this Hiroki peered through the broken window. He had heard the glass shatter from the open door and had ran to see what was the matter.

"Nowaki!" he said angrily. "What are you doin-" but he was cut off by the sight of Misaki. "Oh my god!" he whispered "Misaki."

"You know him?" Nowaki asked as he peered down at Misaki and then up at Hiroki.

"Yes, he's a student of mine. Plus, he's Akihiko's." Hiroki said quietly as he leaned further into the window.

"The one that went missing two days ago?" he asked as he put his arms around Misaki and lifted him gently in the air.

"Yeah," Hiroki said as he put his arms out to take Misaki through the wide window.

As Misaki was being picked up all he could think of was him finally being safe. Yes, it was very embarrassing to Misaki for his teacher to find him like this. But he was good friends with Usagi and the fact that nothing else could happen to him made him feel warm inside even though he felt extremely cold. As he was being handed off to Hiroki though, he heard Usagi's name and that made something go off in Misaki's mind.

"Usagi," He muttered with all the strength he had. Hearing his own voice made him grimace, along with the two that towered over him. "Usagi" he said again as his voice cracked. The tone though, was horrid. He sounded like another person, an old man, or demon perhaps. His voice was very raspy.

"He need's water" Nowaki explained as Hiroki took Misaki and quickly walked back in to his own apartment, his lover closely behind. With that, Nowaki closed the door and then locked it. "We also need to call for help!"

"No, we need to call Akihiko first and _then_ the hospital" Hiroki said. "If we call the hospital first we won't be able to get off of the phone till they get here. With Akihiko, I can tell him and then hang up. Understand?" Hiroki said as he laid Misaki's limp body on the white sheets that lay on the bed. As soon as he did this though the sheets began to suck up the red liquid, almost as if they had never had a drink in their life.

"I need to stop the bleeding then." Nowaki said as he walked into the restroom and came back with supplies. Setting the supplise next to the bed he then got a glass of water and carried it over to Misaki who had somehow gotten into a ball. Putting a hand on Misaki's shoulder he the sighed.

"Misaki," he said softly as the boy's wild eyes snapped over to Nowaki. "You need to drink this," he said as he propped the boy up. He then brought the cup to Misaki's lips and within seconds the glass was empty.

"He's dehydrated," Nowaki muttered as he began to work on Misaki's wounds. "Oh!" he then said in shock as he saw Misaki's arm. "and he has a broken arm."

There was a lot of commotion going around Misaki as he lay on the bed. All he could think about was how tired he was now. His eyes soon began to close and soon he was fading in and out. Everything felt warm now, and that made Misaki feel good, it made him think of Usagi.

Picking up the phone, Hiroki quickly dialed Akihiko's number. The phone began to ring, and ring, and ring, but no answer.

"Come on Akihiko!" he muttered as his eyes glanced over to the crimson sheets that covered Misaki.

* * *

It was five in the morning when Akihiko reached the house. He had been awake all evening and he was beginning to feel the effects. Closing his red car door, he proceeded towards the door of the large house. Ringing the door bell was not good enough from him, though, when he got there. He soon began to bang on the door. Suddenly it opened and a butler was standing inside.

"L-Lord Usami!" he said with large, but sleepy eyes. "May I ask what you are doing here at this hour?" he said.

"Where are they?" Akihiko asked as he pushed past the man and into the house. As soon as he was in he ran up the stairs, the butler fallowing close behind.

"Who?" the butler asked with a puzzled look on his face as Usagi opened and closed different doors.

"MISAKI!" Akihiko screamed in frustration. "WHERE DID HARUHIKO OR MY FATHER TAKE HIM?" Usagi said in rage.

"Uh…."the butler said, not really knowing how to respond. Luckily, though, he was saved by another, much older, voice.

"Misaki is not here," Akihiko's father commented as he came behind the butler. "What? Did something happen to little Takashi?" he then asked. It was hard for Usagi to tell if he was making fun or not. "And your brother is sleeping. Now, what's this about?" He asked as he placed his hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Misaki is missing and you are the only one that has ever tried to take him away from me." Usagi said angrily.

"I can reassure you, Misaki is not here." His father replied as he walked Akihiko to the door. Not for sure about this Usaig looked to the butler for conformation. It was met with a nod. Opening the door, Usagi then proceeded to leave with out a word.

"Akihiko," his father called out. "Maybe he just left because he was tired of you." He finished with a chuckle. With a hurt look on his face Usagi stopped and turned to look at his father. "I'm just kidding," he then laughed. "Takashi is a good boy, he was never do that to you." With that he then closed the door.

As Akihiko drove home the only thing he could think about was what his father had said. 'Is Misaki tired of me? Does he not love me anymore? Did he leave without a word so he wouldn't have to face me?' these thoughts ran through his mind the entire drive to his home.

Once there he slipped off his jacket and crashed on the sofa. It was a long night, and he was still stressed over his lover. He continued to worry but soon fell in to a deep sleep that lasted the entire day and into the next. What woke him up, though, was the sound of his phone ringing.

* * *

**Personally I think this is the worst I've ever written. D: Oh well. School started and on the first day I have homework. It sucks. XP But I'm wearing my 'yaoi' shirt tomorrow. It's in Japanese but I have a teacher that lived in Japan for 13 years. Hope I don't get in trouble when she reads it. =/ I'll tell you how it goes. xD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so, I feel completely horrible for not posting in the last week or so. School has started and I've been packed with Advanced math. Meeeeeh! I was suppose to write this chapter this weekend but my dad, unexpectedly, took me to a horse show for two days. Also, I'm writing this on my school lap top soooo…things might not be as good, I apologize. **

* * *

Akihiko's eyes opened slowly as he heard the sound of his cell phone ring. 'Who can it be now?' he thought sleepily as he sat up and looked at the rectangle as it danced on the coffee table in front of him. (It was also in Vibrate) The thought never even crossed his mind that it might be concerning Misaki. Usagi had it in his mind that Misaki had just left, afraid to tell him he didn't love him anymore. After a moment, though, the ringing began to get really annoying. Sighing Usagi picked it up and noticed it was Hiroki. What could that man want?

"Hrioki, I'm not in the mood t-"

"Nowaki found Misaki," Hiroki blurted out as soon as he heard Usagi's voice. After saying this Hiroki felt like some of the stress was lifted. There was a long pause as Akihiko sat on the sofa dumbfounded. "Hello?" Hiroki asked again to see if Akihiko was still here.

"Is he ok?" Usagi then said in a panicked tone. The way Hiroki was talking, though, said it wasn't good.

"No, he's lost a lot of blood. Look, Akihiko, we need to take him to the hospit-"

"You mean he's hurt?"

"Yeah, pretty bad. Now I need to get him some help so I have to hang up," Hiroki said as he began to close the phone, but not all the way.

"Wait!" Usagi said as he put on his coat and ran outside. "I'll come and take him there," he said as he got into his car and began to drive.

"I don't know about that! He needs help now!" Hiroki said as he looked over his shoulder to see Misaki curled up in a ball. Nowaki was beside him rubbing his back gently. He was finished dressing the wounds.

"I'm halfway there," Akihiko hissed as he weaved in-between traffic as fast as he could. "Just wait, I need to see him!" he said in a pained voice. Usagi felt like his heart was about to pop out of his chest as he thought about the condition his dear lover was in.

"Akihiko! Listen to me! He needs help now!" Hiroki almost screamed as he closed the phone even more

"Usagi!" A weak voice suddenly spoke up from the background. "Usagi, Usagi," it then said again. Hiroki swiftly turned around to see Misaki mumbling. He seemed to be very distressed. Did he know who Hiroki was calling?

"Misaki?" Hiroki muttered as he began to walk towards the boy.  
"What's wrong?" Usagi asked as he pulled into the parking long. "Is Misaki ok?" he asked as he parked the car and ran out towards the apartment.

"Yeah. He's just mumbling in his sleep," Hiroki replied as he put his hand on Misaki's head

"Open the door!" Akihiko quickly said as he ran down the hall, as he was running he saw the broken window and took in a sharp breath. 'Was Misaki found in there?' he thought as shivers ran down his back. "I'm here!" he then said as he attempted to open the door, but it was locked.

"That was fast!" Hiroki commented as he closed his cell phone fully and then walked to the door. As he opened the door he was confronted with Akihiko who looked horrid! His hair was a mess, he had dark circles under his eyes, he was a grayish color, and he just looked completely run down. "Akihiko!" Hiroki said sharply as the tall man pushed past him in a very fast manner and walked into the apartment.

"Where is h-?" Akihiko asked as he walked into the main bedroom where he was stopped short by the sight of Misaki in the once white sheet. "M-Misaki?" Akihiko said feebly as he slowly walked towards the mumbling boy. He felt like his entire world was coming to an end. Akihiko grabbed his chest slightly, it was as if his heart was being ripped out. "Misaki?" he then asked as he kneeled next to his lover. As he did this Nowaki got out of the way an walked over to Hiroki.

"I'm going to go to the hospital and possibly get a spot ready for little Misaki," Nowaki said as he hustled out of the apartment.

"Oh Misaki," Usagi muttered as he brushed the hair from Misaki's face. A sharp breath was the sucked I as she saw a burse on his cheek. "What happened to you?" he said as tears began to spill over his cheeks. "I never should have let you go to the bathroom by yourself!" Hearing the sound of Usagi's voice, Misaki opened his eyes slightly.

"U-Usagi?" Misaki said very quietly. 'Am I dead?' he thought foggily "this can't be real, I must be dreaming!' he thought as he moved his unbroken arm towards his lover. It was immediately taken up in the other man's larger hands and was brought to his lips, where he kissed them. 'Yes, this is a dream!' Misaki confirmed as he closed his eyes. Well, there was no sense in not taking it all in.

"I'm so sorry Misaki!" Usagi said as he held Misaki's hand gently. He never wanted to let him go. In Usagi's mind it was as if he would let go, he would lose Misaki forever.

"Akihiko!" Hiroki then said sharply. "Misaki needs help, we need to get him to a hospital" Looking up at his friend Usagi nodded. Scooping Misaki up, gently, in his large arms, Akihiko walked out to the car where he placed his fragile love in the back seat. Getting in the passenger side Akihiko then started up the car. Hiroki was directly behind the two and got in the passenger side of the red car.

There were no words spoken as Akihiko drove like a maniac through traffic. Akihiko quickly stopped in front of the hospital and jumped out of the car, before the wheels has stopped rolling, picking up the weak boy he then ran inside the building.

"You can't park here!" Hiroki yelled to Akihiko which was responded with an 'I don't care'

As Akihiko ran in the building he was greeted with a swarm of people in the Emergency room. Would he have to wait? No, he couldn't! His lover needed help now!

"I need help!" Akihiko screamed as he turned around trying to find a doctor. Misaki's injuries had to be more important than most of these people's. "Someone please!" Akihiko screamed again as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I can help you sir!" A voice said from not far off. Turning around Akihiko spotted Nowaki and a smile spread across his face. Misaki was going to get helped! Akihiko walked swiftly to Nowaki where there was a stretcher waiting for him. "I'm going to have to take him, You'll have to wait here," Nowaki said as he placed a hand on Akihiko's shoulder.

Usagi nodded slowly as Nowaki said this, he knew he would have to let the doctors do their work. Looking down at Misaki, he kissed his forehead softly and then let go of his hand. To Usagi's surprise, though, Misaki wasn't letting go.

"No!" Misaki said in the loudest volume he had in a long time. "Usagi! No!" he said. Misaki had a deathly fear that, since this was a dream, he would never see Usagi again. Hearing Misaki scream like that made Usagi's heart throb.

"It'll be ok my love," he muttered in Misaki's ear as he pried the boy's fingers away from his hand. With that Nowaki was wheeling Misaki away, leaving Usagi standing alone with a horrible feeling in his chest.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter should be in the next week or so. :T Not for sure but I'm not going to leave this unfinished! Have a good week! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! I'm finally writing the next chapter. Yet again this is on my school computer. D= No smexy stuff, I'll get in trouble. Again, I'm struggling to update weekly cuz of school and activities. Sorry! Now, Enjoy this chapter. I COMAND IT!**

* * *

It had been roughly two hours since Misaki had been admitted into the hospital. Takihiro had been called to the hospital and so had Aikawa. When Nowaki walked into the waiting room he was greeted by six gloomy people sitting attentively towards the door. ( Usaig, Hiroki, Takihiro's family, and Aikawa) And when Usagi and Takihiro saw Nowaki they jumped to their feet.

"Oh perfect, I need to talk to you two," Nowaki said with a slight smile as he opened the door and waited for Akihiko and Takihiro to fallow him. The two looked at each other and then swiftly, and quietly walked into the other room.

"Misaki is now stable," Nowaki said with a smile and the two men let out a deep breath. "But I have some bad news." As he said this Akihiko bit his lip and Takihiro's hands formed into fists. "Misaki has a broken arm, a couple broken and cracked ribs, and…" he then paused for a moment. "He's been raped."

"What do you mean?" Takihiro and Akihiko said together, both of their voices in pain.

"Just what I said, Misaki has been…violated. There is very evident evidence." Nowaki said with a sad smile. "You and everyone in the waiting room can go in and see him if you wish. But He needs his rest. He's very emotionally stressed. I'm not for sure what his mental status will be in the long run but I think he'll be ok for a visit." He said as he patted Usaig and Takihiro on the back. The two were then left alone as Nowaki went to go retrieve the rest of the party. Once everyone was gathered Nowaki led them to the room where Misaki lay.

When Usagi's eyes saw Misaki, his heart skipped two beats and then sunk to the pits of hell. He almost couldn't bare the sight of Misaki hooked up to all of those machines. He looked so fragile, he looked so helpless, and knowing what had actually happened to Misaki make Usagi's heart ache even more.

Hearing the people come in Misaki opened his deep green eyes slowly. His vision was greeted with a bunch of people crowded around his bed. 'Am I still dreaming?' Misaki thought. 'No, I'm actually safe,' he thought as he heard Nowaki say "You have visitors!"

"Oh Misak," Takahiro said as he wrapped his arms gently around Misaki. Tear's flooded into the older brothers eyes as he kissed Misaki on the cheek.

"Brother," Misaki said in his still scratchy voice. At the sound of this everyone in the room flinched, and Takihiro slightly recoiled.

"Misaki!" Takihiro said as he brushed the hair from Misaki's face, seeing the bruse on his head. Trying to ignore it Takihiro smiled softly. "I'm so glad you're safe!" he then said.

"Me to," Misaki replied and at the sound of this, everyone made a light chuckle.

"It's good to see you again little Misaki!" Aikawa said as she put her hand on Misaki's leg, for she was at the foot of the bed. Misaki only smiled and nodded his head slightly. "You know, you put Akihiko in a terrible state!" She said half jokingly. Hearing Usagi's name made something snap in Misaki though.

"Usagi?" Misaki suddenly said in a panicked tone. "Usagi?" he said a bit louder. The machine that monitored Misaki's heart rate began to go haywire. Someone would need to calm him down soon. Looking around Misaki tried to spot his lover, but he couldn't see him. Wait, did he even come into the room with the rest of the people? "Usagi?" Misaki continued, his voice getting even more stressed.

"I'm right here Misaki," a voice then said as a large hand was placed on the small boy's shoulder. Everyone stared in bafflement as Misaki immediately calmed down. Akihiko must have some special powers! ( ;D And we know what those powers are. )

"Usagi," Misaki said as tears began to well up in the large green eyes of Misaki. Suddenly the boy was bawling like crazy.

"Let's leave them alone," Takihiro's wife said with a sad smile as she turned her husband towards the door.

"I think that's a good idea," Nowaki said as he and Hiroki exited the room. Soon it was just the two lovers.

"Oh Misaki," Usagi breathed once they were alone. Tears began to spill out as well. "I'm so very sorry!" he said as he kissed Misaki's forehead. As he did this Misaki extended his unbroken arm out and touched Usagi's face. "I'm so sorry you had to go through what you did," he muttered as he took Misaki's hand in his. It was so limp and cold.

"Not your fault," Misaki said in-between sobs.

"Ofcorse it is! I should have went with you," he said as he looked into Misaki's eyes. There was some more crying and it was soon quiet. Misaki was getting really tired.

"Usagi," Misaki then muttered, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Usagi asked as he looked down at his lover.

"Th-they they," there was then a long pause. Tears began to form as Misaki thought of the ordeal.

"I know," Usagi whispred softly as he kissed Misaki's hand again. It was as if he couldn't get enough of his Misaki.

"You do?" Misaki asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, Nowaki told me," he said softly. It was a hard thing to say for the writer.

"I love you Usagi," Misaki suddenly said. This statement made Usagi stop breathing for a moment. He said it! Looking down into Misaki's eyes, Usagi chuckled softly.

"I love you more," he said as he kissed Misaki lightly on the lips. Finally! Misaki got a kiss from the right person! These lips were finally claimed by the rightful owner.

"You need to get some rest," Akihiko then said as he began to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Misaki said as his eyes got large.

"I'm going to go talk to your brother for a moment," Akihiko said with a sad smile. "But I'll be back, don't worry! When I'm back I will never leave your side again.

"Hurry!" Misaki replied as his voice cracked.

"I will my love," Usagi muttered softly into Misaki's ear. The feeling of Usagi's hot breath made Misaki want to melt. How wonderful that was. Leaning down, Usagi Kissed Misaki again and then walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

Misaki felt wonderful as he lay in the bed. Yes, he was still in a lot of pain, but he felt warm inside, and that was the best thing Misaki had ever felt. Soon the boy's eyes were drooping and he began to drift into a peaceful sleep. But he was suddenly awakened by the sound of two voices at the doorway.

"Is that who I think it is?" one of the voices said, it was in utter shock.

"How the heck did he get out?" the other said as they voices got closer.

These words shot chills up Misaki's spine and his eyes shot open as quick as they would. The sight that Misaki had infront of him was the worst thing anyone could have seen.

There were two men, and they were both very familiar, but they were not dressed in what Misaki had remembered. It was Masashi and Kenta, the two horrible men that had _violated _the poor boy. Why were they dressed in hospital attire? Did they work here?

"H-Help!" Misaki screamed, but the scream was a mere squeak. He couldn't make a noise.

"Oh look, He's scared!" Kenta said as he closed the door.

"Hey, Kid!" Masashi said as he grabbed Misaki's broken arm roughly. "Did you tell who did this to you?" He asked sharply.

"No, no, I didn't" Misaki said as tears began to poor out of his eyes. He had thought this ordeal was over.

"We can't have him telling!" Kenta said as he began to unplug all of the machines. "I say we kill him!" he then said with a cruel laugh. "Then he can't tell anyone.

"Smart move!" Masashi said as he pulled the pillow violently away from Misaki's head.

"Please, No!" Misaki said as the tears came out faster.

"To bad!" Kenta said as he took the pillow from his partner and slammed it on top of the small boy's face. Suddenly, Misaki began to thrash violently. He couldn't get any air. 'Usagi! Usagi!' He thought as things began to get hazy.

* * *

**Ok so you guys probably officially hate me for putting little Misaki-kun through all of this. Yeah I know, I'm a bitch! D: Ok so I really had fun writing this chapter (except the last bit :3) I hope you liked it to (except for the last bit, you should never like that part! D= ) I'll update soon! Have a good week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SO…this was going to be the last chapter of the fan fiction but last night while laying in bed (at like three in the morning) I had a great idea! (This was supposed to be incorporated in my next fan fiction but I was so excited when I figured out that I could do it in this one.) Also, you guys will probably hate my guts towards the middle of this fan faction. (Don't think so, you'll see! :D )**

* * *

Usagi had been talking to Takihiro for a small moment and had convinced the ditzy brother to go home. He said that Misaki was sleeping and that he should not be disturbed. Nowaki had even backed Usagi up. Once Takihiro and the family were leaving Usagi, Nowaki, and Hiroki walked back to Misaki's room.

"Thank you so much," Usagi said to Nowaki with a wide smile.

"Oh, I was only doing my job," he said returning the smile.

"No, that to, but for finding and saving my little Misaki," Akihiko said as he set his hand on Nowaki's shoulder. As they got closer to Misaki's room, Usagi stopped. "I-I thought I kept that door open!" Usagi said in panic. What had happened for the door to close? What would be necessary for the door to be closed? "Misaki?" The writer said as he opened the door to a horrid sight.

There, by Misaki's bead, were two men huddled over him. They were both in uniform, so a question popped into Akihiko's head. What happened to Misaki? And then suddenly Usagi spotted the pillow over his lover's tiny face, and the way his body was moving. They were rare, but violent jolts. Misaki couldn't breathe!

Hearing a man's voice both of the men looked up to see three standing in front of them.

"Oh…crap!" Kenta said as he continued to hold the pillow down.

"Kenta!" Masashi screamed, "Why in the world did you not lock the door?" Masashi asked in a violent tone.

"I thought I did" Kenta replied. As he spoke this Usagi and began to run at the man, to make him stop his smothering. Suddenly, Akihiko's arms were around Kenta and they were both on the floor. (Usagi had tackled him) With this sudden movement the pillow flew off of the face of the small 'boy'. But he wasn't breathing very well. Not thinking clearly Masashi grabbed the pillow and put it right back over Misaki's face. This action made the very mad writer grab Masashi's leg and he began to pull him down. Akihiko was going to do anything to save Misaki.

In this sudden burst of action Nowaki and Hiroki were left a little confused. Once they discovered what was going on Hiroki took off after one of the men as well. Seeing Masashi still up Hiroki practically jumped on his back, making him fall to the ground. As Hiroki did this, his lover went to call for the Hospital security.

"Misaki!" Akihiko called out from on the floor to see if the boy was going to respond, but there was a dead silence. "Misaki!" He called again, but again, no answer. At this point a deep heavy weight began to form in Usagi's chest, his lover wasn't answering.

Suddenly Nowaki rushed in with the hospital security and they pulled Kenta and Masashi away from the other two. "Get them out of here!" the head of security said as they began to tow them away. As they did this Kenta got a good glimpse of Misaki and began to laugh. Hearing this horrible laughter, Akihiko stood up and looked down at his lover. This sight brought tears into the man's eyes .Akihiko's lover lay lifeless in the bed. Nothing moved, not even his chest, and his face had a small blue tint to it.

"NO!" Usagi cried out as he fell onto his lover. Tears poured out as he took Misaki's cold hands into his his and brought them to his face where he kissed them ever so passionately. "Misaki, Misaki!" Usagi cried out as Nowaki rushed to the side of the bed.

"We still have a chance to save him," Nowaki said as he checked for a pulse on the boy, there was none. Noticing this Nowaki looked up at Akihiko and their eyes met with pain in them. "I need to get him out of the room!" Nowaki said as he picked the lifeless body up from the bed and ran out of the room, leaving Hiroki and Akihiko alone.

The only sound that echoed in the room was the sound of Akihiko, on his knees crying like a little child. It wasn't very loud, but you could feel how thickly it was laced with sorrow. Usagi's entire life was gone now! What was the point of living? Looking for comfort Usagi looked up at Hiroki who had a shocked look on his face. He could not believe what had just happened.

The two just looked at each other as they sat on the floor. They were not talking, but there was some conversation going on in the eyes. Though, Usagi didn't even want to talk. After what seemed like forever a new doctor walked into the room. "Usami Akihiko?" he asked as he looked at the two men who were kneeling on the ground.

"Yes?" Akihiko asked softly as he looked up at the man, there was a slight hint of hope in his voice. Even his eyes were a little wide with the news.

"Takashi Misaki," the man breathed "Has passed on."

Hearing this Akihiko let out a loud scream of pain and hit the floor with his fists. He then continued to cry as if that was the only thing he could do in life. Those men, no those _devils_ took Akihiko's life away! How could they even be human?

The two men watched Usagi for a small moment as he cried in pain, then the doctor sighed deeply. "Would you like to see him?" He then asked softly as he placed his hand on Usagi's shoulder. Feeling the man's hand, he looked up at him, and nodded quietly.

* * *

Misaki continued to panic as the pillow was pressed to his face. He couldn't breathe! 'Usagi!'Misaki thought as he began to feel like he was being pulled under. Soon his body didn't want to move and that frightened the poor boy. Then, suddenly the pillow was torn away and Misaki's almost closed eyes saw Usagi tackling the man who had the pillow on his head. Finally, Misaki was going to be saved! Then, without warning the pillow was thrusted back on to his face. NO!

It was too much as suddenly Misaki began to slip. 'I'm dying!' he thought as his body got weaker, and breathing became harder. "Usagi, I love you!" he then thought as images of him and his lover flooded into his mind. Misaki could see Usagi and him in the Farris Wheel. He could remember, and almost feel, the first time he and Usagi had made love together. Misaki saw him and Takahiro together, his parents, Aikawa, Hiroki, and Nowaki. He also saw him and Akihiko at the aquarium, when they were making a sand castle, and when they made bento's together and ended up eating them inside. Misaki saw everything that the two had done together, and he knew he was loved by Akihiko. Suddenly all the memories were gone, and Misaki was standing in a very bright light.

"H-Hello?" he asked. It was very bright in the room, or wherever he was. "Hello?" he asked again as his voice began to shake. Was he dead? Misaki began to walk forward very cautiously and suddenly stopped when he saw a woman standing in front of him. At the sight of her, Misaki let out a squeal. It was his mother!

"Mom," Misaki said in delight as he ran to the woman who now had her arms open wid.

"Oh Misaki!" the woman said in tears as she pulled her son close. Kissing his forehead she then brushed Misaki's hair away from his face. "Look how much my son has grown! You're so beautiful!" She said as she caressed his face.

"Mom!" Misaki said again, this time in shock. "I-if I'm here, does that mean I'm….?" He asked, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Yes, your dead," She said as she gently touched her son's face. "I'm so glad I could see you again!" She said. "But, I'm heartbroken that you died!" She said as she kissed Misaki.

"Usagi!" Misaki then said as he touched his lips. He felt like he could still feel the imprint of Usagi's lips.

"Usagi? You mean that wonderful man you're staying with? He's sutch a wonderful guy! I'm glad you found eachother!" She said with a soft smile. Hearing this, Misaki looked up at her.

"Y-you men you're not mad that were together?" Misaki asked, slightly shocked.

"How could I be angry?" She asked with a little tilt in her head.

"Well," Misaki said as his faced turned red. "We're both men," he said as he looked in the other direction. "I don't think you would approve," Misaki breathed.

"Oh Misaki!" His mother spoke as she hugged her son again. "He is just what you need!" She said with a smile. "Ever since we left you and your brother, you have been so sad. This 'Usagi' man has made you so happy. How in the world could I be mad at that?" She asked as she let go of Misaki who had a wide smile on his face. "You know, he misses you dearly, since you died", she said with a sad smile.

"I know," Misaki said as he looked downwards in a guilty manner.

"And that is why you are going to go back and live with him for the rest of your life!" His mother said as she began to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked in shock, "I'm alertly dead, How can I go back?"

"Oh, Your father went to hell in trade of you coming back to life!" Misaki's mother said with a small giggle.

"WHAT?" Misaki said in frustration. Why would his father do something like that?

"Misaki," his mother said as she walked back over to him and placed her hands on his shoulder."I'm kidding", she then said with a laugh. "Only one person could come to see you, so your father decided it should be me," she then said. "So don't worry, your father is not in hell." With that said she kissed Misaki softly on the forehead. "I love you so much," she said as brushed Misaki's hair away from his face again.

"I love you to," Misaki said as tears began to flood into his eyes.

"Now, be a good boy, and Love Usami Akihiko with all you have!" His mother replied as she kissed him on last time, and suddenly she was gone along with the bright light.

'It's really hard to breath!' Misaki though in the darkness. He felt an incredible weight on his chest. Suddenly he felt moisture on his hand and suddenly he felt himself being kissed on the lips. "Am I back?" Misaki thought as he head began to spin. He couldn't see anything, so what was going on.

Suddenly Misaki opened his eyes, at first it was hard, but he tried again, and they were wider. Now he could see his lover, usage, leaning over him and crying.

"U-sa-gi?" Misaki said, it was still really hard to breath. As the writer heard his name being called he suddenly jerked his head up. "Usa-gi?" Misaki said again and suddenly he was in the arms of his lover.

"Misaki!" Akihiko screamed as he held the boy tightly. "oh my god Misaki!" He said as the tears fell onto Misaki's face. They were soon joined by Misaki's own tears.

"Usagi," Misaki said again as he tried to move, but it was really difficult. He felt so helpless.

Hearing a great deal of noise Nowaki and Hiroki walked into the room. Both of the men's moths dropped open when they saw Akihiko holding Misaki, and Misaki with his eyes open. He was alive!

"Misaki!" Nowaki said as he ran to his side. As everyone was checking to make sure that he was ok, and telling him how glad he was alive, Misaki could only think of one thing. He was finally with Usagi, and he was going to be safe, forever.

* * *

**=D This chapter is over, and let me tell you, I was shaking the entire time as I wrote this. So, there is one chapter left. And I hope to have it up next week. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I did! See you guys next week! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I really need to apologize about not posting in about a month or so! I really wanted to make this a good chapter so I've been thinking a lot. That, and I've been packed down with musical practice and homework. (I have a very busy life urrrrg X-X) Anyways! Enjoy the last chapter^^**

* * *

"Well Misaki!" a happy, male, voice said. "It's time for you to go home!" The voice belonged to Nowaki who was standing next to the hospital bed that Misaki sat in. His lover, Usami Akihiko sat next to him with his hand on his lover's knee. After what had happened to Misaki, Usagi couldn't stop touching him.

"Thank you for everything you've done," Akihiko said with a smile as he motioned for the younger male to stand up. At the sight of this Misaki through his legs over the side of the bed and began the process of trying to get up. Usagi helped his feet make contact to the floor and soon the two lovers were standing, facing the kind doctor.

"Now, don't forget to take your pills! If you don't you'll be in a world of hurt." Nowaki said as he walked them to the front doors of the hospital.

"Oh don't worry," Misaki said as he returned a smile. "I won't forget." He then muttered as he looked at his arm which was in a cast and sling. He was in a lot of pain, but he was very high on the drugs the hospital had given him. His cracked ribs seemed fine, his broken arm had no feel to it, and all the cuts on his body were numb. Misaki knew if he didn't take the pills he would be in trouble.

"I believe you!" Nowaki said as the three stopped in the doorway. It was quiet for a moment as the three looked at each other. "Is it ok if Hiro and I stop by later tonight, just to check up on you?"

"Sure! You both are welcome," Usagi said with a smile. "How does dinner sound? I'll cook us up something!" Usagi said as he patted Misaki's back, who responded with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"No," Misaki said in protest. "I'll cook! If you cook _everyone_ will die!" Misaki laughed nervously as he looked away from Usagi's gaze. He didn't want to offend his Usagi but it was the truth!

"I guess you're right!" Akihiko said with a laugh as he began to tow his little lover out of the building. "We'll see you around seven then!" Akihiko called to the man who was now waving to the two from the doorway.

The walk was quite as Misaki and Akihiko went to the red car. With each step Misaki leaned in a little closer to Akihiko, as if he were a small child clinging to his mother. Soon the two were at the car, and within minutes they were heading home. The drive was a soundless one, and the atmosphere was filled with sorrow as they drove. Misaki's eyes were wide as he watched the cars pass by the red car. He was very alert, and looked frightened.

These actions of Misaki surprised Akihiko. His lover seemed so happy and strong in the hospital. Why was he so nervous now? The distressed look on Misaki's face worried Akihiko as he drove. So, to solve this, Akihiko reached out his hand and put it on Misaki's knee. As he did this Misaki quickly pulled away but then relaxed. Why was he so jumpy?

"Misaki?" Akihiko asked in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry," Misaki whispered as tears began to form under his eyes.

"No, no, it's ok," Usagi said calmly as he intertwined his fingers with Misaki's. Was he really this scared to be out at this point in time.

"No it's not," Misaki protested as the tears continued to flow. At this time Akihiko had parked the car and now had his arms wrapped around the boy.

"Misaki," He whispered softly into his lover's ear. The sensation of feeling Usagi's breath sent chills up and down Misaki's back. _This_ was what he was longing for. This was the moment Misaki had been dreaming about for the longest time. "I love you," Usagi then finished as he placed a soft kiss on Misaki's forehead. "Do you want me to call off Hiroki and Nowaki coming over?" he asked as a worried look danced across his face. Akihiko had no intention of putting any more stress then what was already on the boy. He didn't want to make matters even worse.

"No," Misaki sniffled as he wiped away the tears that were somewhat dry. "I'll be ok," he whispered as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "I want them to come…I just need some rest," Misaki replied as he went to grab for the door handle.

This task was harder than Misaki had thought it to be. His broken arm couldn't reach, and his 'good' arm was not able to reach it without sending searing pain through the young boy's body. Trying to ignore the pain, Misaki leaned forward, and it was soon too much for him. Letting out a sharp yelp Misaki quickly sat back. This was so frustrating for him!

"Wait," Usagi's voice rang out as he quickly got out of the car. Within a couple of seconds the door was open and Misaki was in Usagi's arms.

"H-hey!" Misaki protested. "I can walk! Only my arm is broken, not my legs." But, truth be told Misaki did have some trouble walking. The injury to his insides (on his backside) still hurt him very much, so walking was a pain. Finally Misaki gave up and let Usagi take him to the house. Before opening the door, Akihiko set Misaki down and smiled.

"Welcome home," the larger male said sweetly as he opened the door to a dim apartment. It hadn't been occupied in a long time, for Akihiko had spent the last week in the hospital, watching over his beloved Misaki.

Seeing the sight of the very familiar room, Misaki smiled. It was just as he had remembered it. No, it was better! Misaki soon became giddy with thoughts on laying in his own bed. He could already feel the coolness of the silk sheets and they would caress his broken body. (The hospital beds were not fun for Misaki : ( ) Walking into the dark apartment, Misaki began to venture towards his room when suddenly he was welcomed by screaming and a large white banner that said "Welcome home Misaki". It was, ofcorse, a surprise party, and everyone was there. Takahiro , his wife and child, Aikawa, and Hiroki.

"Oh!" Misaki yelped as he saw everyone pop out from behind furniture. With this yelp he also fell to the ground and let out a louder yelp as his butt hit the floor.

"Misaki!" Takahiro said in alarm as he rushed to help his baby brother off of the floor.

"I-I'm ok," Misaki said through clenched teeth as he was soon being lifted up and set on the sofa. "You guys just surprised me," He then laughed after a moment.

"Well," a female voice said. "We're sorry," and soon Misaki was being attacked by hugs given from Aikawa. "I'm so glad to see you doing well. I miss you helping me at work," She said as she pulled away and flashed a smile at the small boy.

"Oh!" Misaki said softly as he returned the smile. "I miss it to!" And with that the young male busted into tears.

"Misaki?" Hiroki said in alarm. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," the boy breathed. "I'm just really happy that you are all here." With that said more and more tears began to flow down his cheeks. It was a small moment and soon Misaki had finished his crying.

"Misaki," Akihiko's voice rang as he advanced on the boy. "You need to take your medication!" With that he grabbed Misaki's jaw and popped it open, shoving two pills into his small mouth. "Here," he then said as he gave Misaki a tall glass of water.

"Thanks," Misaki muttered as he ingested the small, white, beads.

Soon everyone in the room was talking to Misaki, asking how he was, what his experience was in the hospital, and much more. At one point they even broke out markers and began to sign Misaki's cast and soon it was covered in vibrant colors! Food was then brought out and they all began to eat. Even Nowaki had shown up, just like he said he would. After a while people began to leave and soon it was only Misaki, Takahiro, and Usagi who sat in the room.

"Misaki," the eldest brother said softly, his head down.

"Yes?" Misaki replied in almost a dazed state.

"How are you, really?"

"Ok," Misaki said as his eyes began to drift over to Usagi.

"Ok? How can you be ok? You were viola-" Takihiro began but then noticed that Misaki wasn't even looking at him. "Misaki! Look at me when I talk to you," He said, a little frustrated. "You were violated, how can you be ok?" Takahiro then said with pain in his voice.

"I'm…..ok," Misaki muttered as examined a fly that had landed on the wall on the other side of the room.

"Takahiro," Usagi finally said as he put a hand on the man's knee. "How about we leave him alone for right now. He's really tired and on drugs from the hospital. Right now might not be the time for questioning," Usagi said as he stood up and opened the door for Takahiro to leave.

"I suppose you're right," the older brother said. With that he said his goodbyes to the two, and left.

"God!" Misaki suddenly growled as the door was closed. "Why did Takahiro have to ask that! I'm fine, I really am!" He said as tears began to cascade down his face. "I wish Takahiro would just die!"  
"Misaki!" Akihiko said as he put his hand on the small boy's shoulder. "I know your mad, but you don't have to wish for your brother's death," he said as he rubbed the boy's back.

"I know," Misaki said in-between cries. "It must be the medication," he muttered.

"Yes, the medication!"

"Usagi?"

"Yes?" The taller male said as he sat next to his lover.

"I'm tired, can I go to bed?"

"Sure," he said, and with that Misaki was being carried up the stairs.

"Usagi?" Misaki asked again.

"What is it?"Akihiko asked sweetly.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Misaki asked meekly.

"Of course you can!" The male said with a large smile on his face as he walked to his room. There, he opened the door, walked to the bed, and set Misaki down every so lightly.

With that done Misaki sat up and attempted to take off his shirt, but the broken arm was no help.

"Here," Usagi said with a smile as lifted the boy's shirt off of him. As he did this, the writer's eyes became wide. He could now see all of the cuts on the boy in full. "Oh…oh Misaki," he muttered as tears began to flow out of his eyes.

"Usagi," Misaki muttered as he leaned on the man. "It's ok," he muttered but the man took Misaki by the unbroken arm and brought him to his lips to where he gave him a very passionate kiss.

"Don't ever say it's "ok", you are NOT ok." The man breathed. "You don't have to be strong." He muttered as he pushed the hair away from Misaki's face.

"ok," Misaki muttered as he closed his eyes. His body was beginning to relax and soon Misaki feared that he would fall asleep. He didn't want to fall asleep though, He just wanted to look at his lover.

"I love you," Akihiko suddenly muttered to break the science. "I love you, I love you, I love you."As he said these words he began to lean back and soon the two were laying next to each other with Usagi's arms wrapped around the boy. "I love you," he said once more as he looked down to see a sleeping Misaki. "I love you so much." Usagi muttered as he closed his own eyes.

Akihiko was incredibly happy to have his love back. Misaki was taken away from him, but now he was returned and Usagi knew that he would never let Misaki go. Puling his arms together a little more he sucked in a breath and whispered ever so softly…

"I love you."

**-The End-**

* * *

**Well, My first fan fiction is complete! What did you all think of it? =D I really had a lot of fun writing this! It was sad but…well yeah. Again I'm really sorry it took sooooooo long for me to post this. I'm In our schools musical, and I'm a 'lead' so I'm at practice almost every night. Urrrg. That is the reason for why it took so long. (By the way, the musical is Beauty and the Beast, I'm Mrs. Potts. :3 )) Anyways before I close this I would like to ask you a question or two. I would like to start up another fan fiction, but I would like your opinion. I'm thinking on the lines of m-preg! =D (pretty Usagi x Misaki babies! That, or maybe I should have Akihiko become a uke. =o (or perhaps Usagi gets kidnapped.) OR Misaki learns to drive. ^^;; These are just some ideas. Again, I'm really glad you read this! And thank you to everyone who has stuck with my horrid writing and my twisted mind. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! (=o there are no commas in that :T) **


End file.
